


All the Heavens shall fear her name

by epitomizedTyrant



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Not!Empress Rey, Rey hops into the darkside of the pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epitomizedTyrant/pseuds/epitomizedTyrant
Summary: If I had liked this movie this fic would have started somewhere earlier in the movie, or maybe even back in the darkness hole.
Kudos: 3





	All the Heavens shall fear her name

It seemed so wrong in that moment, all that Palpatine had pined for. 

Rey looked up, up through the hatch to where her friends were fighting, dying. Fighting to destroy planet killers. Palpatine's words flowed over her without being heard.

“Is this what Sith are?” She asked, and the old emperor went quiet behind her. “There is no passion here, in this killing. No struggle, no hate to it. No love.” She spun the saber through her fingers, setting alight with flick and a catch. She looked to the crowd. “AND WHAT ARE YOU? The echoes of Sith? You’re nothing. All of you... nothing. No passion. According to the books, you were supposed to be force users who let their emotions rule them, and turned them against the Jedi Order... but here you are, trying to impose a new one. PATHETIC! DEATH FROM ORBIT? HOW CAN YOU FEEL HATE WHEN YOU CANNOT SEE THEIR FACE? WHEN THEY CAN DO NOTHING TO YOU?” She screamed, showing them, one last time, true hate. True loathing. True passion.

A warmth flowed through her like nothing she had felt. It was a crackling, biting, violent heat and when she turned her eyes back to the shriveled husk of an emperor she saw him for what he was.

A pretender.

A fake.

Some unfit shriveled up lump of flesh too weak to lead anything.

“I will kill you, Palpatine.” She stepped nearer. His confidence turned to fear as his eyes met hers. She could feel the weight of the darkside already flowing through her. Her eyes were the unmistakable golden glare of a Sith. “But you will not live on through me. You will not see the future of the Sith.”

The blue light of Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber illuminated Sheev Palpatine’s truly final moments, as Rey pushed the force through him like a razor wind, flaying the little bit of soul he had left after maintaining his material presence into nothingness. 

“You will not see the rebirth that must happen.”

With a flick of her hand she sent his corpse and the Machine that it had been strung up to flying, and took shaky, light steps towards the magnificent chair of nightmares. A plan was forming. A plan for the future. She tore a piece of her robe off and tied around her eyes, even as she stepped toward the throne, and took a seat. The room was empty now, all the Sith ghosts dispelled. Whether they were an illusion of Palpatine's division, or simply mollified by her chastisement she did not know.

The sky above her was full of victory, the Star Destroyer fleet was being obliterated by twos and threes.

The knights of Ren who were fighting Ben outside felt the shift in the force, and in that moment they staggered and were defeated in quick succession, though she could sense the injuries on the rebellions newest Jedi. He would be key, soon enough. Soon...

But for now... 

She tossed the lightsabers on the ground in front of the throne, and started to breath quicker, leaning forward, willing herself to look winded.

Ben ran in, and for a moment fear flowed through him, before it faded as he caught sight of Palpatine’s corpse.

She spoke first. “We won, Ben. It’s... Over.”

She was still Rey. Rey wasn’t going to die. Nothing was over.

“He’s dead?” Ben asked.

Kylo Ren was dead, but he wasn’t, and that was a foolish way to look at the world. Kylo was Ben. Ben was Kylo.

“Yes. Palpatine is dead, permanently, this time.”

Rey the scavenger, and Rey the Sith were the same. Rey the Scavenger could have been a Jedi, but she found strength in her passion. It drove her to be inquisitive, and innovative. She had been molded by the wastes of Jakku to turn her passion to survival.

“Good. What now?”

She wondered how Ben had been taught to find such weakness in his passion. She supposed it was Palpatines doing, invading the weaker force user and twisting him slowly. She wondered if thats what Luke had sensed.

“Those Sabers.” She nodded to the pair of hilts laying in the rubble. “Take them. One belonged to your mother, the other, your uncle. You are Ben Solo. They are yours by birthright.”

It was an easy lie. One that would be easy for him to believe. That he was still entitled to something. An easy lie for the Rebellion too. A way to soothe their doubt over needing him. And they would.

“... Thank you. For everything. You... You saved me.”

He shouldn’t thank her yet.

“Dont thank me yet. Dont thank me at all... I need you. I need you to do something for me.”

She watched him stumble as she severed the connection between them. Not such a hard thing, once she understood it a bit more.

“Train the next generation of Jedi. Learn control, and train them up. Teach them to be like Luke and Leia. Make sure they are nothing like us.”

He was easy. He was putty. If only she had realized it at the start of this mess.

“What will you do?”

Bring passion back to the universe.

“I have a final mission to complete. Once I get you to Finn and Poe, once you are accepted there... I will do what has to be done.”

She had seen her future in the Death Star. She had a weapon to build, though the shining chrome aesthetic of her dark echoes saber sat poorly with her. To clean. To clinical.

“I see.” Ben looked around, doubt leaking in again. She stood. “Your eyes!”

“They were injured. The force guides me well enough. Let's get out of here.” She scowled. “Lets get out of here and bomb it from orbit.”

Its all so clear to her as she walks to the X-wing. As she climbs aboard, and tells Ben to leave the Tie Fighter behind. Everything she must do, why she did everything she has done up to this moment. The clarity leaves her ears ringing, her hands numb. Her mind free from doubt, from second guessing.

A grueling year of searching nets her twin kyber crystals. Nets her all the parts she needs to realize herself. The Butterfly Saber now resting at her side doesn’t look like the classical lightsaber, which is perfect for her. Its colored like rust and sand, and made from scavenged metal and various pieces of polymer, but its balance is perfect and undeniable. They rest easy in her hands, and as she works through a brand new kata they hiss and fly through the air exactly as they should. 

They were inspired not only by her vision, but of Ben’s idol. Her blades were capable of variable length, just like Darth Vader himself.

The blades are perfect for catching an opponent’s, just as her vision had caught hers. The speed at which she could flick them around was lethal, and only a very skilled Jedi would be able to counter.

And there were no very skilled Jedi.

There wouldn’t be for many, many years.

She would bide her time, wandering at the edges. Finding worthy apprentices. Until Ben was old and had graduated a few Padawans. Until he had a class of impressionable minds with just enough training to seek out more. 

And then?

She would step out of the shadows as he was training them one day. She would toy with him, show her incredible connection to the force, and then soundly defeat him. She would roll his head before the younglings.

The Sith would once more be the nightmare they were meant to be. Damnation in the dark, and Rey Palpatine would be their new leader.

Her new order would stay true to itself. To passion. To hot, burning hatred, roiling loathing, and utter, uncontrollable, joy. The passionless killing from orbit, the empirical march to stamp out rebellion would come to an end. The Knights of Ren were a waste. The Knights of Rey would shed blood like nothing the galaxy had seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> If I had liked this movie this fic would have started somewhere earlier in the movie, or maybe even back in the darkness hole.


End file.
